7 Days
by XxRikersGirlxX
Summary: It took Nick 4 days to fall in love with Jeff,7 days to realise he wanted to spend his life with him abd eight days to tell him.How will he react? Based on JLS song love you more. I forget day 2
1. Day 1

I stared up at the Dalton building in was my new was my second year of high school but my first day and year of Dalton.I walked slowly through the classicly designed hallways thinking 'how did some loser like me Nick Duval get into such a perfect school.I walked into my dorm and lay my things on the empty roomate wasn't home so that gave me time to unpack before class.  
Iwasn't long into packing when the door of his room flew open and the most beautiful guy I had ever seen walked in.  
He was about 6ft tall,with perfectly combed bleach blonde hair falling perfectly on his was a skinny person but I could see muscle on his had beautiful brown eyes that sparkled when he looked at me.  
I was so busy staring at him that I didn't notice he was talking to me.  
"Hello?Are you able to hear me?...or have I lost my voice...wait no I can still here me phew had me whats your name?"he asked smiling as he rooted through his bag.I was so shocked by this boys beauty I couldn't talk.  
"Not much of a talker then,well I have to go see you later "He said as I watched him walk away.


	2. Day 3

I ran to the Cafeteria for my breakfast the next morning.I saw the beautiful blonde standing there talking to a guy from a few of my classes,David.  
"Hey Nick,this is my best friend 't tell Wes."David chuckled.  
"Hey Jeff"I mummbled.  
"So you can talk"he joked.  
"Oh I have to go I have a warbler council meeting.  
"So Nick what up?"Jeff smiled.  
"You obviously,you're so tall"I joked playfully slapping his arm.  
"Ohhhh good wan"he smirked.  
"I know I'm hilarious"I chuckled.  
"I think we're going to be good friends Nicky"Jeff smiled putting his arm around me.I almost melted at the nickname and close contact but kept my cool.I finally said everything I wanted to and it worked,I got a bit closer to Jeff.


	3. Day 4

It was a Thursday night,and Jeff insisted that we had a scary movie were both sitting on the floor,eyes glued to the was scared of the movie it was obvious but he would never admit few minutes something mildly frightening came on the screen he would jump grabbing my arm,making me fall even more in love with I just said I loved Jeff,he is my best friend at dalton,and my roomate of course I would have feelings for him.I was afraid that if I told him he would hate me,like in my old school.I had a crush on my best friend Charlie but when he found out he hated me,he thought I was used to bully me with the other Jocks and make my life a living hell but I didn't want that to happen with Jeff because he is the first person I've ever the movie ended I pushed Jeff off of me and got into my bed.A few minutes later I felt a warm body pressed against mine.  
"Jeff what are you doing?"I sighed.  
"That movie was scary you can't leave me in a bed alone"he whispered.I tried my best not to laugh at him,he looked really scared.  
"Fine"I mummbled.I felt like screaming of happiness when I felt Jeff's arms wrap around me pulling me closer to his chest.  
"Night Nicky"Jeff whispered.  
All I wanted to do was shout "I LOVE YOU"


	4. Day 5

Today Jeff and I were hanging out at walmart.  
"Ok,I got red vines,gummy bears,popcorn,peanut butter m&m's and some babyruths"Jeff shouted excitedly trying to balance all the food in his hands.  
"Ok come on lets pay and we can get out of here"I chuckled.  
"You don't know how I work,we play then pay now come on lets test the fishing poles by passing stuff up the aisles"Jeff giggled running down the aisle.I laughed and followed him.  
We were passing items across the aisles when I got an idea.  
"Lets get remote control cars and race them round the store!"I shouted excitedly.I liked hanging out with Jeff he was so made me love him more.  
We raced the cars around the store until they crashed and kinda exploded.  
"You's two OUT!"A shop assistant screamed as the two cars exploded.  
Jeff and I burst out laughing when the man pulled us out.  
"MY FOOD!"Jeff shouted making me laugh evenmore.  
It was the by far the best day of my life.I was glad Jeff spent it with me.


	5. Day 6

I was walking down the school hall early the next morning when I heard the sound of the song M.I.A lovealot playing from the warbler hall.  
I slowly walked into the room making sure not to make sny noise.I frze in shock when I saw Jeff dancing shirtless.I knew I was going to fall in love with this boy but I never knew it would happen so fast.  
He spun around and when he did he saw me standing started laughing as he turned off the stereo.  
"Impessive right!"he joked shaking his I wanted to do was grab his face,he really knew how to knock a guy off his feet.


	6. Day 7

Jeff and I were messing in the warbler hall.I tried to impress him with a cool dance move but it back fired and I fell flat on my face.  
"Owwwww!"I squealed.  
"Oh My God,Nicky!? Are you okay?" Jeff gasped kneeling beside me.  
"Yeah,I'm fine"I lied.  
"No your not you're bleeding."he whispered pressing his hand against my forehead.  
"Don't brush this off like it's nothing you're bleeding pretty bad, come on," Jeff said, grabbing my wrist and dragging me into the bathroom.  
"Sit." Jeff said pointing at the edge of the sink.  
"You really don't need to take care of me Jeff." I mumbled, but sat down looking at Jeff standing in front of shook his head and got a paper towel from the dispenser.  
He wetted the paper towel and wipped the trail of blood off my face. Jeff pressed the paper towel onto the cut and held my head still with his other hand.I was trying to hide the goose bumps I got on his arms from Jeff touching my face but It wasn't working.  
"There, that's cleaned up, I taped some gauze over it, the cuts too big for a regular band aid." He said throwing the bloody paper towel away.I grinned, and looked in the mirror behind me.I never had someone take care of me like that that moment I knew I had to tell him I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him.


	7. Day 8

Today was the day I was going to sing my feelings to Jeff,with the help of the warblers.I was to scared to sing it all so the warblers split the 2 verses to sing and I would sing the course and ladt were most was siyting on the Warbler couch,he had no clue of what was going on until ee all walked to the top of the we started singing.

David ~ First day that I saw you thought you were beautiful  
But I couldn't talk to you, I watched you walk away.  
And it felt like I spent all of that second day trying to figure out what it was that I should have said.

Thad~ Third day saw you again, introduced my friend, said all the words I wanted to  
On day four and five and six I don't know what you did, but all I could think about was you

Me(nick)~Thought I couldn't want you, more than I did before  
But everyday I love you a little bit more  
Find myself asking what are you waiting for  
Cos everyday I love you a little bit more

Wes~Days they turn into weeks, that's how good this has been  
Still I can't believe the way this first year has flown

Trent~Still you catch me by surprise, when I look in your eyes  
When you turn and say that you love me

Me (nick)~Thought I couldn't want you, more than I did before  
But everyday I love you a little bit more (logan~and more)  
Find myself asking what are you waiting for (logan~what you waiting for)  
Cos everyday I love you a little bit more

(Flint~And more)  
Me~Love you more  
(Flint~And more)  
Me~I Love you more  
(Flint~And more)  
Me~I Love you more  
Flint~Hey hey hey hey

[not part of song :I walked slowly over to Jeff as I sang the next part this was the moment of truth]

Day one I first laid my eyes on you,  
Day two I can't help but think of you  
Day three was the same as day two  
Day four I fell in love with you  
Day five you spent it with me  
Sixth day knocked me off my feet  
Day seven that's when I knew spend the rest of my life with you

Thought I couldn't want you, more than I did before  
But everyday I love you a little bit more  
Find myself asking (find myself) what are you waiting for (what are you waiting for)  
Cos everyday I love you a little bit more

Everyday , knowing I'm going to see your face  
And that's enough for me (that's enough for me)  
I want you more and more and more everyday

(And more)  
I wanna spend my life with you  
(And more)  
Everyday learn something new  
(And more)  
I love you more and more and more everyday

(And more)  
Love you more  
(And more)  
I love you more  
(And more)  
Love you more

When the song finished Jeff stood up staring at me.  
"Nicky...I never knew you liked me that way"he mummbled.  
"I don't like you Jeff...I love you,is that a problem cuz it is with lots of people"I whispered.  
"Yeah!why didn't you tell me sooner I would have done something about it"he whispered cupping my cheeks and pulling his face closer to kissed me softly.I couldn't believe this was happening.  
"You don't know how long I've waited to do that"I smiled as our foreheads rested against eachother.  
"I love you 3"  
"And I love you 6"

The End !


End file.
